


Мама, я так больше не могу...

by AndreyVas



Category: Hindu Mythology, Lee Pace - Fandom, Lord of Light - Roger Zelazny, Soldier's Girl (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternative Perspective, Blood and Violence, Drama, Gender Identity, Gender Related, Mythology - Freeform, Other, POV Female Character, Psychological Drama, Rebirth, Transgender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: "— Какая ему [Яме] надобность в доброй воле или приязни? К чему дары, ежели он берет, что захочет?— Как и Кали, — согласился жрец."Роджер Желязны, "Князь Света"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dina Eilian - for beeing who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dina+Eilian+-+for+beeing+who+you+are).



> Написано для команды Роджера Желязны на ФБ-2015.  
> Курсивом - цитаты из произведений, авторы указаны.

_Оранжевым фонарным светом._  
Макс Фрай  
  
Разве ты не знал, что каждый убивает то, что любил?  
Р. Желязны. Князь Света

  
  
  
_«Мама, прости, что так долго не писал тебе. Мне надо было принять одно важное решение, и я его, наконец, принял. Я решил уволиться из армии и найти другую работу. Некоторое время от меня не будет вестей – ты не переживай, со мной всё есть и будет нормально. Я выйду на связь, как только смогу. Люблю тебя. Скотти»_  
  
– Не волнуйся, не переживай – легко сказать! Господи, и где он только набрался этой дури? Я же знаю, куда и зачем он исчезнет, раз решил уволиться, и что будет потом! Боже, за что мне всё это?!  
  
  
Я долго думала, как сказать матери – так долго, что вскипали мозги. Это казалось безумно важным – сказать хотя бы ей, и все равно я не сумела высказаться прямо, не рискнула просто. Оказалось сложнее, чем выйти из окопа на гранату: там-то раз – и всё, а тут как-то дальше еще жить надо.  
  
В общем, так и не придумала ничего путного, написала просто: мол, не жди, не ищи, я вернусь. Вернуться-то вернусь, а вот примет ли она меня… другой?  
  
Страшно было, конечно. Страшно остаться совсем одной, сиротой без роду, без племени. Но живут ведь как-то и сироты, не вымирают же? Вот и я не вымру, думала, как-нибудь проживу. А может, таблетки уже мозг туманили – кто знает, чего там в них намешано.  
  
Но чаще, чем о своём будущем, я почему-то задумывалась о том, как всё началось. С одной стороны, события виделись ясно, с другой – воспоминания словно застилал серебристый туман. Вроде видно всё через него, но нет уверенности, что видишь то, что было на самом деле, а не странное наваждение.  
  


***

  
  
Мне было почти шестнадцать, когда я впервые поймала себя на мысли, что не хочу становиться мужчиной. Не каким-то конкретным мужчиной – собой взрослым, а просто мужчиной в принципе. Ну вот не нравится мне это, хоть режьте! Ни с какой стороны не нравится!  
  
Самое интересное, что кем становиться вместо этого, было совершенно неясно. То есть для меня тогда не стоял вопрос «стать женщиной», я просто не хотела становиться мужчиной.  
  
Прежде всего и перво-наперво, для этого казалось очень важным не спать с девушками. То есть вообще ни разу. Это реализовать было легче легкого, так как девушки воспринимали меня исключительно «подружкой», но никак не парнем. Почему – я тогда ответа на этот вопрос не знала. Просто принимала это как факт, который меня вполне устраивал.  
  
«Ладненько, – думала я, – по крайней мере, не надо ни от кого отбиваться». С мужчинами мы тогда обоюдно друг друга не интересовали, так что, можно сказать, человечество на время оставило меня в покое.  
  
Но время шло, и я понимала, что не смогу всю жизнь провести отдельно от остальных людей. Надо было как-то определяться и прибиваться «к своим» – оставалось только понять, кто же мне свой.  
  
Я начала оглядываться по сторонам в поисках «своей стаи». Обычные натуральные мужики не привлекали от слова совсем. С геями всё было как-то слишком сложно – надо было знать массу нюансов, которые мой мозг хранить отказывался. Девушки… по-прежнему не воспринимали меня как объект внимания, но общались со мной с удовольствием, причем независимо от их собственных предпочтений.  
  
Так как-то и оказалось, что я стала больше времени проводить с девушками, чем со своим полом. Как я уже говорила, общались мы исключительно целомудренно, ни на шаг не выходя за рамки приличий: болтовня в кафе, прогулки по парку, совместные походы по магазинам.  
  
Вот как раз в одном из магазинов женской одежды одна из моих подруг и предложила мне в шутку примерить платье, сказала, что хочет посмотреть, как оно выглядит со стороны. Я согласилась, не предполагая никакого подвоха или последствий. То платье я запомнила навсегда: коричневое, отрезное по талии, рукава-фонарики. В нем я показалась себе то ли школьницей, сбежавшей с уроков, то ли воспитанницей пансиона для благородных девиц. Мне едва сравнялось семнадцать, и всё в жизни было в новинку.  
  
Потом настал черед армии. Моя мама была уверена, что «настоящий мужчина должен служить в армии»: сказывалось тяжелое наследство ее отца – бывшего военного. Естественно, мама не брала в расчет, что на «настоящего мужчину» ее сын к тому моменту мало походил. Она была уверена, что «в наши неспокойные времена военный – самая надежная профессия и гарантированный кусок хлеба», и почему-то не брала в расчет, что в эти самые времена Америка активно воевала за границей, и профессию военного навряд ли можно было назвать спокойной. Так я попала в ряды Вооруженных Сил.  
  
Что случилось со мной в армии? Ощущение было такое, что по мне проехали танком. Причем очень старательно, чтобы обязательно раздробить все косточки, не пропуская ни одной, и обеспечить защемление абсолютно всех нервов, которые могут причинять боль. Еще никогда я не чувствовала себя настолько отличной, другой, не совпадающей со всем остальным человечеством вообще, и с его мужской половиной в особенности. С таким примерно ощущением я покидала ряды Вооруженных Сил. При этом внешне всё выглядело вполне благопристойно – я получила офицерское звание и была на хорошем счету. Но легче от этого не становилось. Поэтому, как только появилась возможность, я не то что перелистнула эту страницу своей жизни – я захлопнула эту книгу насколько могла громко и постаралась застегнуть переплет кованой застёжкой, чтобы даже несведущему человеку книга казалась абсолютно недоступной для повторного прочтения.  
  
Был у всего этого процесса один-единственный плюс – тот мальчик, который уходил в Армию, умер. Его просто больше не существовало. А значит, его сомнения, терзания и страхи можно было не брать в расчет. И я решила начать всё с нуля, но на этот раз так, как хотелось мне – не маме, не государству, не друзьям или подругам, а мне самой.  
  
Тем не менее, почему-то мне не удалось совсем далеко уйти от военных. В том баре, где я устроилась на работу, военные составляли основной контингент. Слава Богу, что заведение не позиционировало себя чисто как гей-бар, поэтому в зале сидели не только мужчины. Это было скорее кабаре в классическом понимании – к нам приходили больше послушать музыку и развлечься, чем поесть или выпить.  
  
Сначала мне было нелегко привыкнуть к сцене. Не то чтобы был страх аудитории, нет – мне ведь довелось перед этим покомандовать людьми. Скорее, был страх показать себя публике. Я ведь затевала транзишн (прим. автора: процесс перемены пола) не для того, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать или продемонстрировать. Я вообще никогда не думала выходить на сцену, можно сказать, жизнь заставила, да и случай подвернулся. Так что страх был, и неслабый. И то, что узнает кто-то из своих, например, бывших сослуживцев – мир-то тесен, и то, что разгадают мой секрет. Здесь-то, в пределах бара, я была в безопасности, но всегда оставался страх, что подкараулят на улице и… доходчиво, по ребрам, объяснят, что живу не так, как все. Как будто я сама об этом не знала! Но как все не устраивало – насмотрелась в Армии, не хочу так!  
  
Я и вне сцены тогда не искала приключений на пятую точку – не до того было, да и лишних проблем не хотелось. Я точно знала, как жить не хочу, а что и как получится – задумывалась, но не планировала. Уж больно много в этом уравнении было неизвестных…  
  


***

  
  


_\- И тут в этой истории появляюсь я.  
Кальперния Аддамс_

  
  
Я не знаю, зачем он пришел тогда в мою гримёрку. Знаю, почему, но не совсем понимаю – зачем? Он ведь тогда совсем не интересовался юношами, да и девушками – не особо. Ну, понравилась певичка – подумаешь! Не все же к нам в гримёрки бегут.  
  
Так что я так для себя и не уяснила, зачем он пришел. Но какая-то часть меня, безусловно, этому радовалась и довольно потирала потные ладошки: мол, получилось! Будто я пари выиграла. Хотя ведь не первый он был в той гримёрке, да и, что уж греха таить, не последний. Однако была, как и в других подобных ситуациях, тайная радость и какое-то даже злорадство: вон, мол, летят, как мотыльки на свет! А ну как крылышки обожгу!  
  
Вроде ведь и не замышляла ничего плохого против мужчин, тем более, против своих поклонников – это ж совсем дурой надо быть! Тем не менее, такие ехидные мысли иногда проскакивали. Мол, получилось, обвела вокруг пальца – как будто я для этого на сцену выходила, вот же глупость!  
  
Казалось, что какая-то иная часть меня, мне почти неподвластная, своей жизнью живет и свои мысли думает, не всегда считая нужным ставить меня в известность. И это была даже не моя женская часть (с которой за последнее время я неплохо сумела наладить контакт), а что-то совсем странное, древнее, словно бесплатное приложение к роли и существу женщины. Какое-то коварство… причем, не всегда даже понятно, против кого больше: окружающих или себя самой…  
  


***

  
  


_"Кали устала"._  
_Она возжелала новое тело._  
_Но столько печали!_  
_Разве такого в жизни хотела?_  
Цитата в кавычках - из "Князя Света", стихи автора

  
  
– Перенос прошёл успешно, – доложил монах главному жрецу. Его ладони вспотели, и он спрятал руки в складках рясы.  
  
– Прекрасно, прекрасно! – толстое лицо жреца растянулось в улыбке. Монаху показалось, что разрезали блин. – Я сообщу Брахме, – и он направился в комнату для переговоров.  
  
Монах же поспешил в зал переносов. Приборы показывали, что всё в норме, однако девушка, в которую должен был перенестись атман Кали, никак не приходила в себя. Она дышала ровно и спокойно, но не открывала глаз. Монах аккуратно коснулся ее плеча, потом другого и слегка потряс – никакого эффекта. Он обхватил руками свою бритую голову – за неудачный перенос атмана обычного человека грозило отлучение от храма, то есть от сытой жизни служителя богов, а что может ему грозить за сбой при переносе атмана самой богини разрушения? Об этом даже думать не хотелось. Вдруг его решат принести в жертву, вспомнив давние обряды поклонения Кали?..  
  
Но делать что-то было надо, потому монах позвал старшего и предъявил ему тело девушки, заранее смирившись со своей будущей участью. Однако все призванные эксперты по переносу ничего не смогли сделать – девушка в сознание не приходила. Посовещавшись, монахи решили, что население вряд ли сильно расстроится, если какое-то время Кали не будет проявлять себя в мире, а с богами они как-нибудь договорятся – не впервой.  
  


***

  
  
Трудно сказать, когда это всё началось, точнее, с чего. Ко мне стали приходить странные сны: мне снилось, что я ношу сари, а город, в котором я живу, парит в небесах. И еще было странное чувство, что я всё могу. Нет, не так – мне всё позволено. А если вдруг кто попробует возразить… в общем, дальнейшие картинки более всего походили на Апокалипсис или Армагеддон. И еще почему-то иногда накрывала ненависть к мужчинам, нет, даже не ненависть, а какая-то древняя обида, хотя до армии я особых претензий к сильному полу не испытывала, просто не была уверена, что я – одна из них. В такие моменты казалось, что сил у меня достаточно, чтобы уничтожить не только мужчин – весь мир, но делать этого почему-то не хотелось. Понятно было, что без этих нелогичных существ в мире будет просто скучно. Эта часть меня явственно любила развлекаться, причем желательно по-крупному, ни в чем себя не ограничивая. Разнести по ходу дела пару провинций или пожонглировать парой человеческих судеб казалось делом обычным и привычным.  
  
В армии я иногда ловила себя на желании пококетничать с тем или иным сослуживцем, но у меня хватало ума этого не делать. Да и вообще всегда казалось, что от контактов с мужчинами больше проблем, чем пользы. Так и теперь – очередной поклонник в гримёрке вовсе не казался подарком судьбы, наоборот, от него почему-то хотелось поскорее избавиться. Во-первых, было ясно, что он сам не представляет, во что ввязался, а во-вторых, его растерянность вызывала у меня скорее жалость, чем ответный интерес. Он же словно попал под воздействие заклятия или медленно действующего яда, хотя я не прикладывала абсолютно никаких усилий, чтобы его обаять.  
  
По-моему, Бэрри чисто случайно подвернулся под руку. Если бы не он, жертвой, разменной монетой оказался бы какой-нибудь другой мужчина – без разницы. Бэрри спешил ко мне, как мотылек к огню. Я боялась поверить своему счастью, но в какой-то момент смирилась и пустила всё на самотёк. Как сказала бы Кали: если человек хочет принести мне жертву, зачем ему мешать?  
  
Начав транзишн, я поняла, что дороже себя самой у меня никого нет и быть не может. Тебя могут предать отец и мать, могут отвернуться друзья – но у тебя всегда останешься ты сам, нравится тебе это или нет. Со всеми своими победами и поражениями, силами и слабостями – никуда не денешься от себя. Из моих «товарищей по несчастью» – MtF, мужчин, менявших пол на женский или желавших это сделать – многие по разным причинам кончали с собой. С тем собой, который совершенно не устраивал их второе, женское, я, и они так и не смогли найти между ними общий язык.  
  
Мне в некотором роде повезло: у меня никогда не было внутреннего конфликта между мужским и женским началом. Однако в какой-то момент во мне словно проснулось что-то третье, какая-то непреодолимая сила, с которой невозможно было ни ужиться, ни договориться. Первое время мне удавалось ее просто игнорировать, оставаясь пассивным наблюдателем. Сначала мне казалось, что скрытая часть моей души проявляет себя только на сцене – в бешеном ритме танца, под лучами софитов и воздействием громкой музыки. Однако со временем я стала замечать, что направленные на меня похотливые взгляды разжигают определенный огонь в моем теле. Но хотелось не секса, нет – хотелось убивать. Поэтому после очередного номера я торопилась поскорее скрыться в гримёрке и заглянуть в зеркало: хотелось поймать, разглядеть, что же такое происходит внутри меня. И однажды на меня из зеркала взглянула другая женщина – темноволосая, с длинными прямыми волосами и правильными чертами смуглого лица, которое я видела во сне. Она широко улыбалась, а с уголка ее губ стекала капелька крови. Мне показалось, что в ожерелье у нее вместо бусин были нанизаны черепа. Наверное, это только показалось. Однако кровь я запомнила хорошо.  
  
Иногда мое третье "я" уходило, словно давая мне передышку. Внутри становилось спокойно, тихо и как-то пусто. Эту пустоту постепенно заполняла нежность, непривычная, теплая, похожая на свет весеннего солнца. И тогда было понятно всё – зачем Бэрри приходит в гримёрку и ко мне домой и вообще что от меня хочет.  
  
К этому времени я уже не мыслила себя мужчиной, и в такие минуты мне больше всего хотелось свить гнездо, создать семейный очаг, дарить любимому уют и тепло. А потом я возвращалась в бар, под лучи софитов и звуки музыки – и прежний жар и обида наполняли меня снова. Откуда-то я знала, что долго так продолжаться не может, что эта адская смесь рано или поздно взорвется внутри меня, найдет выход наружу. С некоторых пор презрение к людям и нежность так и боролись во мне. Иногда хотелось одновременно обнимать и убивать, иногда – по очереди. Я полюбила Бэрри, точно знаю, что полюбила, что бы там кто ни говорил. Он стал для меня самым дорогим существом в этом мире, конечно, после меня самой.  
  
Я часто видела рядом с Бэрри его сослуживца – того, который не переносил геев, но сам первый появился в нашем клубе и привел с собой Бэрри. Я чувствовала угрозу, исходящую от всей этой ситуации, но вместе с тем ситуация доставляла мне какое-то извращенное наслаждение. Тем, что мужчина находился в моей власти, тем, что из-за меня за его спиной ходила Смерть. Для новой части моей души смерть казалась чем-то эфемерным, неопасным, даже увлекательным – ведь Бог Смерти был ее супругом, и ей нравилось видеть его среди людей.  
  
Я знала, каким-то шестым чувством ощущала – будет драка. Раньше я постаралась бы сделать всё возможное, чтобы примирить их, но теперь та, новая часть моей души, которая взялась невесть откуда, просто ликовала, захлебывалась слюной в ожидании крови. И… ждать не пришлось долго. Крови было столько, что ни место преступления, ни тело по телевизору не показывали – только армейские и до-армейские фотографии Бэрри. Меня не пустили с ним проститься, только пригласили дважды на допрос – и потом забыли обо мне, словно меня и на свете не было. О, как бы я была рада никогда не рождаться на этом свете, где любовь приносит только боль…  
Той ночью, когда я услышала по телевизору новость об убийстве Бэрри, я наконец-то стала свободной от своей третьей сущности. С тех пор мне больше никогда не хотелось убивать.  
  


***

  
  
Монах напрасно думал, что можно избавить мир от присутствия Кали хотя бы на время. Видимо, ее сила – такая же неотъемлемая часть этого мира, как любая другая сила, присутствующая в нем, и боги – лишь олицетворение этих сил, бессмысленных и беспощадных, как само Время.  
  
Первым, что почувствовала очнувшаяся в храме девушка, был металлический привкус во рту. Сидевший в изножье ее постели монах замер на вдохе, заметив у нее на подбородке тонкую струйку крови.  
  


_— Ветер мчит на юг и вновь возвращается на север. Весь мир — круговращение, и следует ветер его круговороту. Все реки текут в море, и, однако, море не переполняется. К истоку рек возвращаются вновь их воды. То, что было, это то, что будет; то, что свершено, будет свершено. Нет воспоминаний о бывшем, и не будет воспоминаний о том, что будет с теми, кто придет позже…  
Р. Желязны, Князь Света_


End file.
